Yuuki Kaburagi
﻿﻿ Yuuki Kusakabe (草壁=優輝, Kusakabe Yuuki) is a mysterious and powerful Shinkūmyō that has allied himself with Gai Nagareboshi and is one of his most trusted and loyal friends. He was orphaned from a young age, when Eienrai killed his parents for refusing to hand over the copy of the Hōgyoku. This made him seeks revenge, and eventually made him join Gai to attempt to kill Eienrai, though over time, his bonds with his new friends eclipsed his thirst for vengance. Appearance Yuuki is a androgynous, effiminate, and slender male, whose features are almost completely feminine in appearance. His blonde-colored hair reaches down to his ankles, and the front part of his hair is cut straight in a bob stroke. Yuuki has heterochromia; that is to say, his left eye is blue and his right is red. There is a facial marking like a red bolt of lightning trailing down his cheek from his left eye. Yuuki wears an elegant and ornate decorated kimono, and black high-heeled stiletto boots. Personality and Traits Yuuki is kind, thoughtful, and sometimes shy, and a happy good hearted person who places a lot of emphasis on politeness in his speech. He is also peace-loving, and personally, he trusts his friends, and is always happy to lend a sympahetic ear if they are troubled. He is usually training and spending time with Hizashi and Nika, and views himself as one of the girls. He acts excitable and energetic much like Gekkō (similarities between him and Gai's former love interest are noted several times, from their personalities to their ability to see Zanpakutō Spirits), and because of this, Yuuki was the first friend Gai attempted to make on his own, and they have a strong friendship. He is also clumsy and somewhat forgetful, and tends to give long, drawn-out explanations if questioned. Yuuki values friendship highly, as evidenced by his selfless sacrifice to allow Gai to escape Seireitei in the climax of "A Certain Unlucky Person" when he was ambushed by several members of the Royal Guard, later when he attacked Eienrai to save Hizashi and finally almost sacrificed his life to open the portal to the Human World for everyone in Hell. This also shows that he is incredibly selfless and righteous, and is extremely proud of himself for it (telling Eienrai he had no regrets for his sacrifice). Yuuki can become extremely angry when his friends are hurt or injured, and several people are shown to be frightened of him when he is enraged. Yuuki also has a tendency to use female nouns and pronouns when referring to himself. Yuuki refers to himself with female terms, and has expressed a desire to have a female body. When Nika refers to him as 'he', he explicitly asks to be referred to as 'She', not 'he'. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Yuuki is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Yuuki prefers to wield his sword with his left hand, leaving the other hand free. He is quite adept at blocking. In combat, Yuuki doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage, always battling with a confident grin on his face. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks, as he always wields his sword with one hand. *'Yatō Issen' (八刀一閃, "Eight Blades in One Flash"): Yuuki unleashes twelve sword slashes at breakneck speeds at his opponent. *'Uchikubi Gokumon '(打首獄門, "Prison Gate of Beheadings"): Yuuki unleashes an exceedingly powerful slash which has the power to cut through the opponent's defenses, regardless of whether they are defending themselves. *'Bakuhakuzan' (爆魄斬, "Explosive Spirit Slash"): Yuuki unleashes a powerful downwards slash that generates small explosions upon contact. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While only briefly seen, Yuuki's skill in hand-to-hand combat is enough to overpower Haruko Kiseki, all the while commenting on how lacking the Captain-Commander was compared to himself. Yuuki usually combines his hand-to-hand skills with the explosive properties of his Shōsho, resulting in a extremely powerful way of combat. Unarikyō Master: (金切り声を叫び, "Screech Cry") Is the Shinkūmyō variation of high-speed movement that Yuuki has shown himself to be incredibly skilled in utilizing - to the point that he abandoned his skills in Shunpo upon becoming a Shinkūmyō. Yuuki has demonstrated the ability to catch up with Gai after kicking him from a hill in a few moments. He has also shown the ability to skillfully keep up with Gai's Bankai speed and even overtake him. Yuuki moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that Gai found it hard to even discern his movements at first. High Strength: Yuuki is capable of destroying a large portion of a building with the wake of a single slash of his sword. He is also able to effortlessly throw a large boulder with his single hand. High Speed: Of what little is seen before they stopped fighting, Yuuki was able to easily catch up with Kagirinai in their battle. Kidō Master: Yuuki is highly skilled in the art of Kidō, able to utilize up to Level 88 Hadō without incantation, which caused tremendous destruction to a large part of the district it was fired in, despite having the majority of its power blocked by Eienrai's Reflector. Yuuki has also demonstrated highly proficient skill in healing Kidō, as seen from repeatedly healing his friends when battle-worn, even saving people from otherwise fatal injuries as shown from healing Haruko after she was impaled. Yuuki is able to mix Kidō with other fighting techniques. *'Hishiki: Gōka Kaijin' (火式 劫火灰燼, "Fire Formula: Configuration of Ash"): *'Tenshiki: Raitei Kaiten' (天式 雷霆回天, "Heaven Formula: Thundering Lightning Whirling in the Skies"): *'Mokushiki: Tenchi Bankai' (木式 天地盤回, "Wood Formula: Roots Entwining Heaven and Earth"): Great Durability: During his fight against Kagirinai, Yuuki demonstrated that he could shrug off almost all of Kagirinai's exceedingly powerful physical blows without a problem. An large crate was also knocked over his entire body and he retaliated from the attack in moments. Yuuki was also able to withstand several large explosions in his battle with Kagirinai at close range with no visible damage. His skin and hands are also strong enough to catch and hold onto Haruko's strongest attack, without any damage inflicted on him. Vast Spiritual Power: Yuuki's reiatsu is unknown, but it is easily able to overwhelm Gai's reishi patterns, even in Bankai. Yuuki's reiatsu was also powerful enough that when it collided with Gai's reiatsu, it was able to completely destroy the terrain around them. *'Telekinesis': Yuuki is able to use telekinesis with his reiatsu to levitate his Zanpakutō and use it to strike his opponents from afar, as well as call his weapon back to his hand. *'Mekura' (盲, "ignorance") Is a high-powered energy blast unique to the Shinkūmyō that Yuuki usually fires from from the arc of his kicks. He has even shown wrapping the Mekura energy around his zanpakutō to augment blade swings. *'Shōsho' (証書, "deed") Is the hardened skin of a Shinkūmyō, similar in many regards to that of an Arrancar's Hierro. The strength of his Shōsho is directly proportionate to the strength of his spiritual energy, allowing him to block released zanpakutō bare-hand without receiving a wound upon his hand; though by no means can he not be cut if one can adjust to the density of his hardened skin. Yuuki is also capable of causing great destructive force in an area by grabbing objects in the immediate vicinity, causing them to explode in order to harm opponents with ferocious blasts of concussive energy. *'Jikan:' (サイレント, "The Silent One") An ability used by Shinkūmyō that allows the user to become invisible. Yuuki always uses Jikan to augment his combat proficiency; preying on the confusion caused by his sudden disappearance to make several precision cuts or strikes to his opponent's body. Stats Zanpakutō Jokyoku (序曲, "Overture")﻿ is the name of Yuuki's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a elegantly crafted and slender longsword that features a solid black blade, surrounded in its entirety by a narrow white cutting-edge. However, the most unusual portion of this weapon is its hilt, which consists of a completely smooth cylindrical handle, attached by an unconventional arrangement of two small diamonds that form its guard. The tip of this sword is incredibly sharp, requiring only the slightest of pressure to pierce flesh. Shinkūzanmai (真斬舞 , "Vacuum Vorpal Dance"): Rin'ne: Yuuki's Rin'ne is released with the command "Metamorphosis" (変化, "Henka"). Relationships Gai Nagareboshi: Gunha Teishin: Unlike most others who are afraid of him because of his "creepy" appearance, Yuuki treats Gunha nicely and regards him as his friend, although Gunha does not seem to admit this fact, he also thinks of Yuuki as a trusted ally. However, there is a somewhat of a one-sided rivalry going on between them, and they push each other to do their best and become stronger because of each other. Gunha also enjoys calling Yuuki a "idiot" whenever he is acting laid-back in a tough situation or when he does not know something. Hizashi Yoshi: Nika: Haruko Kiseki: Kachihi Amagase: Trivia *Yuuki is a Male-to-Female transsexual. *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission from Seireitou to make Yuuki a Shinkūmyō. All credit goes to him for the concept. *Yuuki always spells his name using the feminine kanji, 優輝. *Yuuki was created from the desire to create another unique character to fill out the 'band of six' that PersonaSuperiorDeus has nearly completed, six main characters that he/she will focus on in his/her storylines. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shinkūmyō Category:Female